


Aliens are afraid of pink tin foil

by SalaTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cloth shopping, fallen!cas, pink burberry coat from hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalaTrash/pseuds/SalaTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that post on tumblr about that screaming pink burberry trenchcoat?<br/>Well yeah, one thing lead to the other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliens are afraid of pink tin foil

The door to the bunker fell shut with a loud bang and quiet footsteps made Dean stand up and breach the way to reach the one that just entered his home.  
Cas had gone with Charlie to go shopping for some new clothes, which he really needed after becoming human, and he wanted to see the now Ex angel in something different then that damn tan trench coat. He thought about Cas wearing tight jeans or at least jeans. Clasping tightly around his legs and showing of his, probably nice, ass. Not that Dean ever tried to take a peak at it. At least that's what he will forever and always tell people if he gets asked like ever. And maybe some band shirt...hell some normal T shirt, gray or black, stretching over the lean muscles of his body, bringing out his damn blue eyes even more. Making them shine like the ocean in some hot far away land where the beaches are wide and the people are naked when they dive in the deeps to dive for seashells to sell them to some dumb tourist for horrendous prices.  
He shook of those thought when he was finally in earshot and heard the whisper of Cas and Charlie.  
"Do you think he will like it?" Cas voice was gravely like always but some kind of uncertainty was swinging in it, vibrating through his eardrums and making a slight knot in his stomach. That tone total didn't fit to Cas at all.  
"I'm sure he will LOVE it, and even if he doesn't" he could practicably HEAR Charlie grin through her words. But she stopped short, apparently to let Cas say something then starting again "Of course he will sweet-cheeks, but as long as you like it, everything will be a okay"  
Finally, he turned the corner to the entrance and...stopped dead in his tracks.  
He stared at Cas and Charlie. Charlie grinning from one ear to the other while Cas was starring at the ground, like his feet where the most interesting thing he ever saw. But what hit ihm like a truck in full speed was that bright shimmering...SHIMMERING PINK TRENCHCOAT Castiel was clad in. Like, pink tinfoil.  
"What the HELL CAS, are you trying to hide from Aliens reading your mind? Or your fucking entire body??"  
Charlies stare hit him like a dagger, she glared at him like Cas did in his best of times and he toned down a notch when he saw the ex angel clutch his ...was that a cup of Starbucks coffee in his hands? Like, that girly more milk and wiped cream then coffee kind of...coffee?  
He swallowed audibly and forced a smile  
"It..uh.." he wiped his hands over his face and shoved them through his hair  
"It looks ...really nice Cas"  
The Man slowly pulled his head up to look him straight into the face and a small smile started to tuck at the corners of his lips.  
"You really think that Dean?"  
"Uh..yeah sure man..." Deans smile changed to a honest to good one now, looking at how pleased the angel suddenly looked by simply thinking he looked good to Dean.  
He wiggled his eyebrows and gestured to Cas to come closer.  
Cas followed suite and got pulled into a hug, Dean nuzzling his face into the small of his neck, grimacing at the strange smell the new coat emitted. The fabric fellt wired under his hands, but he hugged Cas even tighter and exhaled slowly. Everything to keep Cas occupied and away from his self loathing thoughts  
In the back he could hear Charlie chuckle slightly "And with just round about 300$, this was really a cheap grab at Burberrys"  
Dean sucked in a sudden breath and squinted his eyes shut, his stomach rolling and a nauseating feeling starting to build up.  
So much money for a whole body alien mind reading stop in pink...Some day he would let it vanish and burn it and start to deny that Cas ever had it or spend over 300 bucks on it.


End file.
